1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Pat. Issue No. 2831497 issued to Wang Shi-Yong on Oct. 25, 2006 discloses a related electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a connector body having thereof a front end and a rear end. Parallel upper and lower rows of passageways are configured to extend from the front end towards the rear end of the connector body. Upper and lower terminals are held within the two parallel rows of passageways. The respective upper and lower terminals include upper and lower outer tailing portions adapted to be mounted onto a mating component. In order to not interfere with the lower terminals, the upper terminals include upper extension portions attached thereto such that the upper outer tailing portions are set to extend a distance away from the rear end of the connector body. A problem, however, with such an electrical connector is that the upper tailing portions may be apt to be deflected or damaged due to having the upper tailing portions free from the connector body. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new connector to resolve the above-mentioned problem.